


Domestic

by Nickidemus



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's a domestic sort, and Larry's surprised to find that does it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

Larry entered the kitchen, having looked the house over for Lucy and wondering why he hadn’t started here. That was usually where she found the most peace, it seemed, in the kitchen. She was shifting cans around on the table now, eyeing their labels.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, crossing his arms and leaning into the doorjamb.

“Taking stock of what we have in the cabinet,” she told him softly as she arranged the cans in groups. “Makes it easier to plan meals.”

That was incredibly domestic and downright cute. Larry never thought “cute” would do it for him, never in a million years. But here it was, doing it for him.

He was smirking when she finally looked up and offered a slow, confused smile in return. “What?”

He shook his head and shrugged. “You,” was the only answer he could come up with, and it seemed very apt.

“Me,” Lucy snorted, but she was blushing with some pride. “You find me amusing?”

“I find you adorable,” he said as he drew closer, circling the table and then backing her against it. “Where’s Leo?”

She was inadvertently pushing cans back as he set himself upon her, the tins clanking and teetering on the edge of clattering off the table altogether. “Over at Tom’s.”

“Say how long he’d be there?” he grunted as he hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted, pushing her back end against a wall of cans.

“A while, I guess,” she answered with a grin that was becoming ever saucier. “May I ask why?”

Lucy knew how he loved a good tease or two, and it made him grin that she was egging him on like this. “No reason,” he said, pushing her further back until cans rained noisily to the floor.

Lucy squeaked. “Larry, you’re--”

“Denting some cans,” he grunted at her. “Not a big deal. I gotta make some room, babe.”

That made it sound like what was to come was a wild ride, so any sense of argument she might’ve had (which was very little) died there. What followed was a blur of kissing and grabbing while Larry peeled off her top, then her weathered pair of jeans, then her bra, and lastly her panties, until she was bare on the kitchen table. It was all very gradual with plenty of his mouth to cover the parts he was exposing. Lucy wanted to burst into hysterical laughter when her bare ass at last came in contact with the table, because of all the “sanitary” issues that had risen to her mind. What a thing to think of when Larry was licking her up and down like a thirsty animal.

He made sure she was ready. He was always good about that, kissing and tasting between her legs until she was dripping down her thighs. And maybe, just maybe, it went a long way toward doing something for him, too. It must, because when he rose from where he’d been crouching and let his cock out of the confines of his jeans and boxers, he was stiff and jutting proudly.

Lucy’s hands shook as she grappled for the chairs on either side of the table and pressed herself down almost over the edge, impatient for the feel of him inside her. Larry hooked an arm under her arcing back and pushed inside. He grinned with wicked satisfaction at the way her cries rose up to the ceiling, echoing off tinny and sharp. If she had writhed and whimpered when he’d eaten her, it was nothing compared to the way she lost her breath and practically thrashed when he filled her.

She tugged restlessly at the shirt he had yet to shed, so Larry tore it off so her fingernails could tear uncensored down his chest. He started with a gradual pace, leaning in to kiss her mouth where her breath was coming and going so very fast. Then he sped up, sliding easily in the steamy wet of her, until soft, unbidden noises began to escape him as well.

Lucy came up off the table hard, gripping his shoulder in one hand and his hair in the other, sobbing and straining as she ended. The way she seized around him only made his own climax harder and more explosive, his hips jerking as he held her tight against his chest. Almost immediately, he felt like his legs were going to give, so he pushed her back and climbed onto the table, shakily resting between her legs with his face against her breasts.

“I’m going to have to start from scratch now,” she sighed once they’d both calmed a bit, her fingers toying with his hair where it kept falling into his eyes.

“Yeah, well, excuse me,” Larry laughed tiredly.

“Larry, are you… comfortable?” she asked.

With the timid way she said this, Larry suddenly got the distinct impression that she wasn’t asking about how they were snuggling on top of the kitchen table. He raised his head and kissed at the swell of one breast, then nodded. “Yeah, baby.” He let his tone give the words more significance, glad at the way she smiled shyly into his eyes. “I’m comfortable.”


End file.
